doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
An Outcast! Ep.1 "Gallifrey"
The sky was orange, and the mountains capped with snow lie far in the distance... "Hmm, so Doctor?" said the young Timelady. The Doctor stared at her red hair, and then looked away. "I have grown so bored here, so tired, I just wanted you to know I found a beautiful TARDIS." he said as he walks along the path, "Doctor! You are not insisting-" she quickly spurted. "Yes, Synthia, I am." he told her. The thoughts running through her head were so profound, she just couldn't bare. "Then this is goodbye, I don't want to be a rogue! I vowed never to take that title." she bluntly said as she tapped her foot. "Goodbye, Synthia" he then gave her as he walked away. 12 years later... (Synthia) "What are you doing here!?" a worker had yelled as he saw me. I ran through the doors of the cylinder shape and a bit of awe hit me- I was stealing a TARDIS. Of course, this is the TARDIS I learned in, just left here to gather dust. "Huh, is this a... Sonic Probe?" I said as I held it, but dropped it when I heard the banging of the workers outside. I walked around, prepping for a short ride to any planet. "I will just go to one planet, thats all. I will comeback so they do call me rogue!" she said as she flipped the lever and the TARDIS made a faint noise and went smoothly to Barcelona. I walked out of the TARDIS half expecting something horrible, half expecting something intriguing. But then, the first thing I see is a dog without a nose, poor boy, or girl, couldn't really tell. I walked about the streets wondering even the time period. Since the Type 62 Mark IV always seemed to be perfect at coordinates, I wasn't shocked to go back in for my coat to see that is the place it was actually set for. "I love time travel" I said as I walked outside the console room. I continued around the metropolis, seeing sights I couldn't imagine, and learning things about the the enviroment. "Help! HELP!" someone yelled in the crowd with a desolate look on their face. I rushed to her as she just sadly stood there. "What's happened, are you alright!?" I asked politely, yet urgently. "A man in a coat! His face was pale, he is wearing a top hat! He took my brother!" she managed to get the words out. "Where!?" I said as she fainted. I took her into the TARDIS and blew her ear. She shot up like a rocket and started repeating the name, "Mylus". I only knew how to spell that because she spelled it out about five times, I think. Of course, I asked where this had happened and she just continued to say that name. I assumed it was her brother, but I was wrong, I had passed by the street named "Mylus" many times. I thanked her and placed two fingers on her forehead and she fell asleep (because I am that good). It occured to me that she was trapping me, using my TARDIS as something of a getaway. But her shock was all too real, and she didn't look like a trickster. I continued to Mylus street and found it, white powder sprinkled down a red and gray brick road. I followed it to the end, a place where I found a coat, a hat and plenty of powder. Whatever this was, to appear, it needed these items. I took a sample of powder and went back to the TARDIS. After running various (some that were completley and utterly pointless) tests, I finally found that it originated as a cream form, interestingly enough. So this brought me to searching for beings that appeared invisble (and taking care of the random stranger lady laying on my lounge seat in my console room). I hit a wall, all of them could appear visible. Then I realized, I was seeing this scientificly. I thought of the name Mylus, and why she really repeated it. Boom! The onomatopoeia hit my head as fast as the answer. I knew it all now, and what this was I was after. "Mylus" (Synthia) I ran over to the console and triggered an alarm. It woke her up (as expected) and she was about to say Mylus and then I shushed her (which worked very well). "Where is my brother, he... he was taken-" she said as I stopped her. "He is here, but not the way you think" I quickly spit out before she continued. "Where!? I need to know." She frantically asked. "Dead." I said bluntly, knowing she would burst into tears. "I just saw him, as I was taken away and woke up on a street!" she sobbed. "But he is here, on that street you woke up on." I gave her. She sat confused and then went to the console and moved the TARDIS to the street. I opened the door and explained everything else, that many people had disappeared over the last 112 years, since the first disappearance of a girl. We approached the alley, and then it happened, a chill down my spine and goosebumps, my body temperature went from 59 to 40 quickly. My hearts raced as I turned around to see a faint outline of a figure, a man who was lost and alone... a ghost. He started to apply a cream to his face and picked his coat up off the floor. She screamed and ran, as I stared at him. I was right, this was Mylus, her older brother who had protected her by sending her 112 years forward in time, and he was kidnapping children. But why? Why would he kidnap children? I shouted at him as he reached for his sister, and he turned to me. "What do you want, human?" his voice heavily overpowered me, putting me in a state of fear of what he could really do. "What race are you?" I asked, as politely as possible. "The last of my kind, a Knite" he bluntly gave me. I was intrigued, a race of people who could open time portals, they were from the dark, dark times. atleast 3 or 4 billion years after the universe was created. "Your sister is a Knite too, right?" I asked, hoping as not to anger him. "Oh yes, but I need her body to help rebuild mine, like I will use yours aswell." I was afraid. The thought occured, not many beings can hold a timelords body, mind (anything really) and maybe, just maybe, he was one of those said beings. "Fine! Take me, I am all yours!" I shouted as he opened an odd portal behind me, sucking me in and using my body to help his. Then I looked around, I saw many people, men, women, children... young or old. They were the people he was storing for his new body. He arrived, and stared at me. "What is happening, my body temperature, why is it low?" he asked me. "I should have warned you, I am a timelady after all." He screeched, and said "Impossible." I was confused about that, but I shook it off and as he said "My head is hurting." I was amused that I beat him so easily. I jumped out of the open portal onto the coat I had left on the bricks, the sonic probe was on it. Perfect. I held open and let all of the bodies leave, mind and body. He started to detiorate, infront of me. The cream turned to powder, and his body shot passed 100 degrees celsius. I closed the "portal and heard a crackle behind me. It was over. Adventures end (Synthia) I settled in the TARDIS and said goodbye. "May I know your name?" I asked. "Gwyn" she answered. She left, not even asking mine. I scratched my ear and went to the console. Time to return to Gallifrey. I didn't know what I was going to say to them, they were more than likely to put me on trial and put me in a prison (which a Timelord prison is not fun, at all). So, I had to be ready for that defense, which none existed. As I flipped my buttons, and set the time period, I wondered if I was really ready to be on my own. As the brakes hit and I stopped on Gallifrey. I walked out of the TARDIS, realizing it never disquised itself. I shrugged as the guards walked up peacefully and escorted me. I was home, just not welcomed. I had left, I stole a TARDIS and then returned. I had almost made a friend as well, but now life goes on. I just hope I get to keep my regenerations. The Outcast (Narrator) She walked into the room, all of the high Timelords sitting in their thrones, looking down on her. "You have commited a crime against Gallifrey and its people, and you will be punished." She stood their, staring at them and tried to grasp the words to give. They bluntly looked at her, knowing she couldn't defend herself. "We will let you off easy, I suppose" one of them said. "Um, how is that, exactly?" They looked onto her "You leave with your life, regenerations, and that Type 62 you stole, forever." She stared at them, her eyes red, and a tear rolled down her face... "So I am a rogue now" the audience of the court had gone silent. "I am.. The Outcast." Category:An Outcast